Surface roughness is a common parameter utilized in Earth and other planetary geoscience. The quantity of surface roughness is sensitive to the source data, requirements of geologists and the used algorithms. No single definition exists that can interpret all styles of roughness variations.
In view of the demand for efficiently analyzing planetary surfaces, improvements in method that analyze surface roughness are desired.